The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a fixing device including a bearing member for supporting a rotation shaft of a heating rotating member, a support plate for supporting the bearing member, and a fixing frame for supporting the support plate, and to an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer, a toner image is carried on a surface of an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum or an intermediate transfer belt, the toner image carried on the surface of the image carrier is transferred to a recording medium, the recording medium is conveyed to a fixing device, the toner image is fixed to the recording medium by the fixing device, and the recording medium is conveyed to a discharge tray or the like.
The fixing device is constituted of, for example, a fixing member including a heating roller (heating rotating member) and a pressure roller (pressing rotating member), bushes attached to both ends of a rotation shaft of the heating roller, a bearing member supporting the bush in a rotatable manner, a support plate having an insertion hole to which the bearing member is inserted so as to fasten the bearing member, and a fixing frame for supporting the support plate.
In this fixing device, the support plate is provided with a positioning pin extending in an axial direction of the rotation shaft of the heating roller, and the fixing frame is provided with a positioning hole to which the positioning pin is inserted. Then, the positioning pin is inserted into the positioning hole, and hence the support plate is positioned to the fixing frame.